La boda
by Ashery24
Summary: Después de varios años Clay y Apollo por fin se casan...¿o no? ClaPollo


Hace un par de semanas recordé que debía una boda ClaPollo. Al dia siguiente una amiga *cofcofAzucofcof* me mando una indirecta directa por facebook para que escribiera un ClaPollo para San Valentin. Así que aquí tienen la esperada boda de ellos dos.

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney no me pertence. Sino el PL vs PW tendria una segunda parte D: (Si, me estuve viendo videos de ese videojuego. El videojuego mas é-p-i-c-o del mundo *o*)

**Nota:** Como esta es la boda que no escribí en el capitulo 26 de "Libra" hay un par de referencias a ese one-shot. Aún así no hay que leerlo para poder entender este.

**Nota 2:** Esto es un 50% de humor ya que no me acababa de salir el fic.

**Nota 3:** AU con respecto a los DD

* * *

Era un día hermoso. Los pájaros cantaban, la gente era amable entre si y el tiempo era calido y agradable.

Aunque eso seria en un mundo perfecto. Y el mundo de Apollo Justice distaba mucho de ser perfecto. O al menos su vida. O mas concretamente aquellos momentos de su vida.

Queréis saber que le pasa a nuestro querido abogado de rojo mas conocido como "Cuerdas de Acero" o "Señor Frente" ¿Verdad?

El caso es que se acercaba el día de su boda. Normalmente eso seria algo por lo que estar emocionado y Apollo lo estaba pero...la vida de Apollo no era perfecta así que...

-Los pájaros no cantaban sino que un par de loros que gritaban "¡Polly, Polly!" y "¡Pipas, Pipas!" (1) habían destrozado el esmoquin negro que Apollo tenia para la boda. Apollo sospechaba que tenia que ver con el hecho de que su esmoquin tuviera un ligero exceso de lentejuelas y brillos. Y por si os lo preguntáis si, la idea fue de Trucy y Apollo no le pudo decir que no.

-La gente no era amable entre si. Al contrario parecía que últimamente era mas desagradable porque los casos de asesinato habían aumentado, lo que había hecho que Apollo no hubiera tenido un respiro entre caso y caso. Y como el señor Wright aun tenia que recuperar su insignia de abogado no había sido precisamente de mucha ayuda...

-El tiempo era horrible. Una mezcla de lluvias torrenciales, vientos huracanados y ventiscas de nieve había azotado la ciudad. Lo que implicaba que la ceremonia se había pospuesto de manera indefinida. El resultado: Apollo apenas había tenido tiempo para preparar los detalles de la ceremonia junto a Clay.

Todo eso hacia que Apollo se tambaleara sobre un suelo helado, totalmente empapado ya que se le había volado el paraguas y estaba diluviando, volviendo de la tienda de esmóquines en vano ya que no había conseguido un sustituto para el suyo. ¡¿Es que todo el mundo había decidido casarse en las mismas fechas o qué?!

* * *

-¿Qué tal ha ido?-preguntó Clay desde el sofá inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo para poder ver al castaño

Su respuesta fue los gruñidos de Apollo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación para quitarse las ropas empapadas.

Al rato el joven abogado, ya con ropa seca y caliente, se dejo caer en el sofá con actitud derrotista. Hundió la cara entre las manos mientras gemía de frustración y tristeza.

Clay le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda.

-No te preocupes...¡Tengo buenas noticias!

Apollo levanto la cara, ilusionado

-Mira...Klavier dice que tiene uno viejo esmoquin suyo que cree que te ira bien. Trucy y Athena se han ofrecido para planear la ceremonia. Y acaban de decir en "El Tiempo" que la oleada de mal tiempo por fin se esta acabando y que la semana que viene empezaran a subir las temperaturas. ¡Así que dentro de dos semanas nos casamos si os si!

Apollo sonrió para no preocupar a su novio mas.

Mientrastanto, en su fuero interno, sentía que la nube de depresión que tenia anteriormente en su interior volvía a aparecer y aumentaba considerablemente. Conociendo a Klavier seguramente acabaría con un esmoquin púrpura y/o negro con brillos, cadenas, cuero y/o la clásica "G" de "The Gavinners". Y conociendo a las chicas su ceremonia parecería...sinceramente Apollo no quería pensar en eso. No quería traumarse con las diversas posibilidades antes de tiempo. Prefería mantener su mente felizmente ignorante hasta el día de la boda...

¡¿Porqué el mundo estaba en su contra?!

* * *

Apollo suspiro. Bueno podría ser peor.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Como se había pronosticado, el tiempo había mejorado y por fin se veía el cielo azul y el sol aunque aun hiciera un ligero frió. Así que en teoría todo estaba bien...si omitimos los anteriores problemas de Apollo con su esmoquin y su ceremonia.

Bueno en realidad no era tan malo.

Apollo había esperado algo mas femenino para la ceremonia pero Athena había hecho un buen trabajo con las decoraciones de tema espacial y Trucy les había aportado su especial toque mágico. Claro que había un ligero exceso de rosa y de objetos con forma de corazón, diamante, trébol o picas pero bueno...eso era pasable.

Y el esmoquin...había resultado ser blanco. No púrpura, nada de brillos, ni de cadenas, ni de cuero o "G"s. Simplemente blanco. Después se le había añadido una corbata roja y una rosa también roja en el ojal.

Aun así el comentario de Klavier de que tenia que ir de blanco porque "eres el uke y los ukes van de blanco" había sobrado, y había hecho que Klavier acabara saltando y gritando debido a una patada en la espinilla cortesía de Apollo.

Y lo que también sobraba era el velo translucido que llevaba delante de la cara. Pero Apollo no podía quitárselo debido al cariño que le tenia a Clay y este había estado obsesionado con el velo desde aquel sueño que había tenido hacia un par de años. En fin, tampoco era para tanto.

* * *

Clay sentía que iba a darle un ataque. Estaba súper nervioso debido a que aquel día era el día de su boda. _¡Y apenas faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la ceremonia! ¡Respira, Clay, respira!_-pensó frenéticamente

-Hey, chico. Tranquilo todo esta bien. Has estado en una misión espacial y todo ha salido bien. Comparado con eso casarte será un paseo-le animo Solomon, que estaba con él-Apollo no te dejara plantado en el altar.

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero me da miedo estropearlo todo! ¡Y si hago algo mal!-gritó desesperado, apunto de tirarse del cabello-¡O no!-exclamó de pronto Clay

-¡¿Qué ocurre?!-preguntó Solomon, preocupado

-¿Te acuerdas de aquel sueño que te conté hace un par de años?

-¿Aquel donde te casabas con Apollo?

-Si

-¿Qué ocurre con eso?

-¡Pues que esta situación es igual! ¡¿Y si esto es un sueño y acabo despertándome otra vez?! ¡No quiero pasar por eso de nuevo!-llorando a cascaditas

Solomon simplemente le pellizco

-¡Au! ¿Y eso?-preguntó con un puchero

-Para calmarte y para que veas que esto es un sueño

La cara de Clay se ilumino

-¡Eres el mejor, Sol!-lanzándose a abrazarlo

* * *

Apollo respiro hondo. Ya estaban cerca de donde se celebraría la ceremonia. La ceremonia se celebraría en un claro de la "Montaña Águila" donde Clay y Apollo habían ido a ver estrellas miles de veces. El anochecer se acercaba para que los dos jóvenes se pudieran casar bajo la luz de las primeras estrellas. Cabe decir que Apollo estaba muy nervioso. Tanto que sentía que podía salir corriendo en cualquier momento. No es que quisiera, ya me entendéis.

-A rockanrolear, Señor Frente-le sonrió Klavier a notar los nervios de Apollo.

Apollo sonrió mas tranquilo. Aunque habia llegado a preguntarse porque exactamente había elegido a Klavier como su padrino, a hora recordaba que era porque el siempre estaba allí para dar apoyo a quien lo necesitara. Aunque fuera de esa manera única a lo...Klavier.

Apolo entro en el claro sintiendo como si sus rodillas de repente se hubieran convertido en gelatina. En un intento de tranquilizarse busco con la mirada a Clay. Todos los nervios de Apollo se esfumaron cuando vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su futuro esposo. Esposo, eso sonaba genial en la mente de Apollo.

-Te has puesto el velo-murmuro con alegría Clay cuando Apollo llego a su lado

-Estabas tan emocionado con él que...-murmuro Apollo, sarcásticamente. El sarcasmo, la defensa contra la vergüenza de Apollo. Cosa que Clay sabia de sobra por lo que simplemente se rió. Apollo agradeció llevar el velo ya que este cubría su creciente sonrojo.

-Queridos personajes de Ace Attorney nos hemos reunido aquí hoy para casar a un astronauta y su abogado de rojo. Clay Terran juras amar, respetar y querer mucho a Apollo Justice hasta que la muerte os separe.

-Lo juro

-Y Apollo Justice juras amar, respetar y querer mucho a Clay Terran hasta que la muerte os separe.

-Lo juro

-Pues por el poder que me concede la autora os declaro marido y marido. Ya puede besar al uke...digo al novio

Apollo miro a Clay con una mirada asesina sabiendo que aquella ultima frase era idea suya. Clay le dirigió su mejor cara inocente, claro que Apollo no se trago nada. Así que Clay decidió darle un beso de película al novio haber si así sobrevivía a la noche de bodas.

Sobrevivió, aunque su pobre trasero no.

FIN

* * *

(1) Polly es el loro del caso 4 del PW. Pipas es el loro del caso (bueno mas bien juicio) 3 del PL vs PW. Quien conozca los dos videojuegos sabrá que relación tienen estos dos loritos XDDD

Espero que les haya gustado y tal. Ya explique en "Libra" que no quería tocar mucho el tema religioso por respeto y tal. Aun así soy española y la religión que conozco es la cristiana así que si, hay toques de ella. Aunque parodiados para poder escribirlo mas cómodamente. Como ya he dicho esto lo he hecho con todo el respeto del mundo.

Y no se porque siento que he _friendzonizado_ a Klavier en este fic. Y ni idea si "rockanrolear" esta bien escrito...

Feliz San Valentin

Ashery

**(18-2-2015)**

**EDIT: **Fanfic también publicado en AO3. Link en mi perfil

**Edit 2:** Imagen de la historia hecha por mi amiga Azu (Murasaki Tachibana)


End file.
